


Hello There

by DSMystery



Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: This is the story of how George sets off a series of chain emotional breakdowns that will end up saving the Galaxy. This is also the story of how Benny gets dragged along for the ride
Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hello There

There was nothing more boring than patrolling the hallways of a star cruiser. George could literally think of nothing more boring. Honestly, like anyone was going to be up to anything in the heart of the cruiser. Why did the hallways have to be continuously walked? At least George was able to get his steps in. And his partner was pretty cool too. CT-3996 didn’t talk that much but George still liked him, if only because he only told George to “Please shut up” at most five times a shift. That was a record. George went through a lot of partners. 

George was often known for being wrong however. After this day, George would never take a hallway patrol shift for granted ever again. In fact he would welcome them soon, not that he realized that yet. It was an often enough occurence for George to pass the dark and looming figure that was Darth Vader, the resident Sith Lord. It was often enough that George, and every other stormtrooper, knew to just look ahead and keep walking. One should never make eye contact with Lord Vader if one wished to live. And of course Lord Vader knew if you were looking at him even through the helmets so it was also the norm for stormtroopers to quicken their steps to hurry past. 

But on this day, George felt a strange urge, a nudge in his mind and a whisper in his ear, to break the unspoken rule that all hallway patrol stormtroopers abided by. And since George was also not known for listening to common sense, George followed whatever strange feeling that urged him to turn his head towards Lord Vader, nod his head in greeting and say… 

“Hello there.” Beside him, CT-3996 missed a step, tripping over air in surprise. Lord Vader stopped so quickly that it looked like he had run into a wall. The urge that had come over George was gone as quick as it had come, and now George could feel his heart trying to escape out his throat. Lord Vader’s helmet wasn’t turned towards him but George could swear he could feel the Sith’s eyes on him. A sharp static burst out of Lord Vader’s vocalizer. George blinked in surprise. The static continued and then Lord Vader was ‘on the ground, hoLY SHIT, WHAT DID I DO’, and George was paralyzed in fear as the static kept coming bursts, and it kept getting louder, and it dawned on him that ‘Oh shit, is that crying??’

“What did you do!?” CT-3996 cried out, dropping his blaster and rushing over to Lord Vader’s limp form on the ground.

“I don’t know! All I did was say hi!” George panicked. CT-3996 was now on his knees and hugging Lord Vader and oh no even if I survive this I’ll have to get a new partner because CT-3996 is gonna be DEAD-

“Ok, there there, come here, sit down, deep breaths, you’ll be ok.” CT-3996 was now saying to Lord Vader. Lord Vader who was very much now killing CT-3996. Or even George for that matter. Lord Vader was curled up and crying like a baby all because George had said hello. It made George fear for his safety, for the safety of other stormtroopers and the entire Empire. Because a simple hello had sent Lord Vader to his knees crying. It would be just George’s luck that he would say something equally benign, like ‘sand’, and it would send Lord Vader on a murder spree, with George being the first casualty. Oh yes, George was very very afraid now as he watched CT-3996 basically cuddle Lord Vader on the floor. Why was George always wrong?

…

Benny didn’t think his day would turn out like this. This being that he was on the floor curled around The Lord Vader trying to get him to stop crying after the walking disaster that was CT-3003 said ‘hello there’. And honestly what was CT-3003 thinking even talking to Lord Vader in the first place? The trooper had a death wish. Benny didn’t even really know what he was saying, only that he was saying nonsensical things because those short bursts of static that kept coming from Lord Vader, and deeper under those a stuttering heartbreaking sound of someone trying not cry but failing miserably, woke an instinct inside of Benny and that instinct was to care and cuddle the shit out of Lord Vader until he felt better again.

Benny did not sign up for this shit, but he would be damned if he didn’t listen to his instincts. They hadn’t failed him before. And if Benny didn’t take note of a soft pulse inside his head, urging him to hold onto Lord Vader just a little tighter, to whisper just a few more lines of ‘you’ll be ok, it’ll be ok, we’ll get through this’ then it wasn’t really his fault since Lord Vader’s sharp cries drowned out everything else in the moment.


End file.
